We'll Always Believe In You
by AngeLeeteuk
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi member Super Junior terkait beredarnya foto Eunhyuk dan IU? Bagaimana juga reaksi dari Uri Leader, Leeteuk? Sebuah Fict sederhana yang terinspirasi dari scandal Eunhyuk-IU yang sempet heboh kemarin. Ditunggu RnR nya, chingu :)


Disclaimer: Semua tokoh disini punya Tuhan, keluarga, diri sendiri, SM juga fansnya, kecuali Leeteuk Oppa, dia punya author *diserang Angels*

Rate: T (maybe)

We'll Always Believe For You

Suasana di dorm Super Junior saat ini masih sangat hening. Bagaimana tidak, jika sebagian dari penghuni dorm lantai 11 itu masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Hanya sang _Eternal Magnae_ a.k.a Kim Ryeowook saja yang sudah terlihat bangun dan tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya memasak di dapur dorm Super Junior.

Ryeowook terlihat begitu serius menekuni kegiatannya setiap pagi itu. Ia sesekali bersenandung kecil untuk menemani sepi yang menyelimutinya. Tanpa disadari olehnya, sesosok _Evil_ tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Wajahnya masih terlihat sangat mengantuk. Ia juga terlihat dengan serius memegang sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang diketahui adalah sebuah PSP.

Sosok _Evil_ yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan _Evil Magnae_ Super Junior itu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan. Suara kursi yang berderit menyadarkan Ryeowook dari kegiatannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati dongsaengnya yang paling jahil tengah terduduk dengan menatap lekat PSP yang tak pernah lepas dari genggamannya itu.

"Pagi, Kyu. Tidak biasanya kau sudah bangun sebelum aku selesai membuat sarapan," sapa Ryeowook.

"Pagi, Hyung. Pagi ini aku ada jadwal," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Oh, iya, aku lupa kau ada jadwal pagi ini. Kalau begitu bergegaslah mandi, Kyu. Setelah kau selesai mandi, sarapan untukmu pasti sudah siap."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tanpa banyak bicara ia kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ryeowook sendiri sudah kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"MWO!"

Ryeowook terlonjak karena mendengar lengkingan suara dari Kyuhyun. Ia segera mematikan kompornya dan bergegas menuju kamar KyuMin. Khawatir terjadi sesuatu terhadap _Magnae_nya itu.

"Kyu, kau kenapa berteriak seperti itu, sih? Kau mengganggu tidurku," gerutu Sungmin yang terbangun karena kaget mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook yang telah berada di ambang pintu ikut memandang Kyuhyun penasaran. Apalagi dilihatnya wajah Kyuhyun yang amat _shock_ dengan _smartphone_ di genggamannya. Karena rasa penasarannya itu, Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Sungmin pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tampak terpaku.

"Kyu, waeyo?" tanya Sungmin lebih lembut.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya menyerahkan _smartphone_nya pada Sungmin. Walau sedikit tak mengerti, Sungmin tetap menerima _smartphone_ milik Kyuhyun itu. Ia memandang penyebab pekikan Kyuhyun tadi. Tak lama, mata Sungmin membelalak. Ia menatap Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Changmin tadi menghubungiku. Menyuruhku untuk mengecek twitter dan semua jejaring sosial yang ada. Dan, itu yang aku lihat, Hyung. Sama seperti yang Hyung lihat," Kyuhyun berkata lesu.

Ryeowook yang bingung mengambil _smartphone_ Kyuhyun dari tangan Sungmin. Ikut memperhatikan objek yang menjadi pembicaraan Hyung dan Dongsaengnya itu. Begitu melihatnya, ia menatap ngeri pada dua orang di hadapannya.

"Reaksi _netizen_ pasti bermacam-macam. Dan aku rasa, akan sangat sedikit yang berfikir positif melihat hal itu," Kyuhyun bergumam.

"Ada-ada saja yang terjadi. Belum genap satu bulan Leeteuk Hyung pergi wamil, tapi kita sudah dihadapi dengan masalah serumit ini," Ryeowook berucap lirih.

"Kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi nanti. SM pasti tidak akan tinggal diam dengan berita ini. Yang jelas saat ini kita perlu klarifikasi dari pihak yang bersangkutan. Lebih baik sekarang kau bersiap, Kyu. Dan kau, Wookie, lanjutkan membuat sarapan untuk kita. Aku akan membantumu," titah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengangguk. Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan kamar KyuMin diikuti oleh Sungmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun langsung bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Saat ini seluruh member Super Junior aktif tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm mereka. Kecuali Kyuhyun yang mau tak mau harus tetap menjalankan jadwal yang memang sudah dibuat untuknya. Mereka semua menatap Eunhyuk untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Coba kau jelaskan maksud dari foto yang tersebar di internet itu, Hyukkie?" tanya Yesung.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Ikut frustrasi melihat fotonya dan IU tersebar di internet. Padahal foto itu hanya foto biasa saja. Tak ada hal-hal yang aneh. Tapi reaksi _netizen_ dan ELF sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Foto itu ..."

Ucapan Eunhyuk terpotong oleh suara bel. Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Terlihat Manager mereka tengah berdiri dengan wajah yang sama frustrasinya dengan Eunhyuk dan member yang lain. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam dorm. Ryeowook menyusul di belakangnya.

"Untunglah kalian semua ada di sini. Sekarang juga kita ke kantor SM. Kita harus bicarakan masalah ini dengan staff SM," Manager langsung bicara begitu melihat semua member Super Junior ada di ruang tengah.

"Tapi, Hyung," ucapan Siwon terhenti saat melihat tatapan Managernya seolah tak ingin dibantah.

"Aku tak akan melarang kalian untuk memiliki hubungan dengan yeoja manapun. Hanya saja, kalian harus ingat posisi kalian. Kalian adalah idola, yang setiap tindak tanduknya diperhatikan oleh masyarakat. Kalian tidak hanya membawa nama pribadi kalian, tapi juga membawa nama grup dan manajemen yang menaungi kalian. Bertindaklah lebih hati-hati," Manager mengutarakan pendapatnya ketika melihat tak ada satupun dari anak asuhnya itu yang bergerak dari duduknya.

"Tapi itu kan bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Hyukkie, Hyung," Donghae terlihat membela sahabatnya itu.

"Apa itu artinya kau menyalahkan IU, Hae-ah?"

Donghae tergagap mendengar pertanyaan Managernya itu. Ia langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Anniyo, Hyung. Aku juga tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku juga yakin, IU tidak sengaja melakukannya. Lagi pula, kita juga belum tahu kapan foto itu diambil dan dalam keadaan yang seperti apa," Donghae mengajukan pembelaan.

"Sudahlah, kita bicarakan hal ini di kantor SM nanti. Bersiaplah. Kyu juga akan menyusul ke sana. Aku tunggu kalian dibawah."

Perkataan Manager tadi mutlak tak dapat dibantah. Mereka pun bergegas menuju kamar mereka masing-masing untuk bersiap menuju kantor SM.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah _camp_ militer, terlihat seorang namja cantik yang tengah bersiap melakukan kegiatan paginya hari ini. Ah, sepertinya _image_ namja cantik saat ini tak tepat lagi ditujukan untuknya. Lihatlah saat ini, wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan dengan potongan rambut terbarunya. Model rambut yang sepantasnya untuk mereka yang sedang menjalani wajib militer. Dengan rambut yang terpotong habis, hanya menyisakan beberapa centi saja, membuatnya terlihat lebih berwibawa. Karismanya sebagai _Eternal Leader_ Super Junior semakin tampak. Sama sekali tak tertutupi walau saat ini ia tengah menjalani kewajibannya sebagai warga negara.

Ya, namja tadi adalah Leeteuk. Leader kebanggaan Super Junior dan ELF. Yang posisinya sampai kapanpun tak akan dapat digantikan. Untuk sementara ataupun selamanya.

Leeteuk terlihat kembali mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Setelah dirasa cukup rapi, ia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya untuk melakukan apel pagi. Saat tengah berjalan menuju lapangan, salah seorang rekannya, memanggil namanya.

"Jung Soo-ssi!"

Leeteuk menoleh dan langsung memamerkan senyum malaikatnya. Namja tadi terlihat berjalan menghampirinya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Apa kau sudah melihat berita yang beredar hari ini?"

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya. Tak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan rekannya itu.

"Berita apa?"

"Ah, jadi kau belum melihatnya? Padahal berita itu begitu menghebohkan. Ada salah satu rekanmu di Super Junior yang terlibat _scandal_ dengan salah satu artis yeoja. Foto mereka berdua tersebar di internet."

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya –lagi. Menurutnya hal seperti itu sudah biasa. Baik untuk Super Junior ataupun idola lainnya di Korea atau belahan dunia manapun. Sepasang artis yang terlihat jalan berdua memang akan menimbulkan banyak dugaan dari netizen.

"Aku sudah biasa mendengar kabar seperti itu. Bukan sesuatu yang patut dibesar-besarkan," Leeteuk berucap sambil tetap mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Sudah biasa? Ah, ternyata dunia keartisan itu memang sangat lekat dengan pergaulan bebas, ya? Aku kira itu hanya rumor saja," ucap namja tadi.

"Pergaulan bebas? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, seorang namja dan seorang yeoja yang melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang sepatutnya hanya dilakukan oleh mereka yang sudah menikah. Bukankah itu belum sepatutnya dilakukan oleh rekanmu itu. Dia belum menikah, kan?"

Leeteuk benar-benar dibuat tak mengerti oleh ucapan-ucapan rekannya itu. Foto seperti apa sebenarnya yang tersebar di internet? Kenapa rekannya itu jadi berfikir ke arah sana. Sepertinya rekan Leeteuk menyadari kebingungan Leeteuk. Ia pun menceritakan foto yang ia lihat tersebar di internet. Leeteuk membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan rekannya itu. Ada apa lagi dengan dongsaengnya?

Kesembilan member Super Junior telah kembali dari kantor SM. Setelah Eunhyuk menceritakan cerita sebenarnya dari foto tersebut, manajemen pun memutuskan untuk segera melakukan klarifikasi terkait masalah tersebut. Dan untuk sementara waktu, setidaknya untuk hari ini, SM meng_cancel_ semua kegiatan Super Junior. Baik individu maupun grup.

Namun, apa yang dilakukan SM tidak serta merta membuat mereka menarik nafas lega. Karena rekasi yang terjadi di luar sangatlah besar. Banyak ELF yang membakar CD dari IU. Tidak sedikit ELF yang meng-_unfollow acc_ twitter milik Eunhyuk dan beralih menjadi antis.

Hal ini tentu saja menjadi beban tersendiri untuk Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sendiri tak terlalu mempedulikan jumlah _followers_ di _acc_ twitternya yang menurun. Tapi yang ia khawatirkan adalah jumlah ELF yang berkurang. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membuat ELF percaya kalau foto yang beredar itu tak seperti yang mereka pikirkan.

Belum lagi kalau berita ini sampai didengar oleh Leeteuk. Eunhyuk tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kecewanya Leader mereka itu pada dirinya. Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi pemegang tugas Leeteuk untuk dua tahun ini, kalau baru dua minggu saja Leeteuk pergi, sudah muncul masalah sebesar ini.

"Tenanglah, Hyukkie. Kau jangan terlalu membuat dirimu stress dengan hal ini. Bukankah manajemen akan meng_handle_ masalah ini," Yesung menenangkan Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang, Hyung? Hyung juga sudah tahu kan berita yang beredar saat ini. Banyak ELF yang menjadi antis karena _scandal_ ini. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Leeteuk Hyung nanti? Aku pasti sudah membuatnya kecewa, Hyung," Eunhyuk berkata dengan suara parau.

"Kau tahu seperti apa Leeteuk Hyung, kan, Hyukkie? Leeteuk Hyung tak mungkin kecewa padamu jika kau menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Lagipula, ini ketidaksengajaan, kan? Kau juga tidak melakukan apapun," Kangin ikut menenangkan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tak bicara lagi. Air matanya kini mengalir deras. Bagaimana mungkin Leeteuk tak akan kecewa padanya? Sedangkan ia sendiri merasa kecewa pada dirinya. Merasa dirinya tak mampu menjaga nama baik Super Junior saat sang Leader tengah menjalani kewajibannya pada negara. Merasa betapa bodohnya dirinya telah membuat kecewa banyak ELF yang sudah merupakan bagian terpenting dari hidupnya setelah keluarganya dan Super Junior.

"Tidak semua ELF memandang negatif berita ini, Hyung. Masih banyak ELF yang mendukungmu dan percaya padamu," Siwon ikut bersuara.

"Uljima, Hyukkie. Tenanglah. Menangis pun tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Percayalah, ini hanya sebagian kecil dari cobaan yang harus kita lalui saat Leeteuk Hyung tak ada di samping kita. Bukankah pihak manajemen IU juga sudah mengklarifikasi berita itu? IU juga sudah menyampaikan permintaan maafnya lewat manajemennya, kan?" Sungmin ikut menenangkan Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin Hyung benar. Bukankah semakin tinggi sebuah pohon akan semakin kencang angin yang menerpanya. Yah, kalaupun saat ini banyak ELF yang memutuskan untuk menjadi antis karena masalah ini, percayalah, Hyung, tidak akan lama bagi kita untuk mendapatkan ELF yang lebih banyak lagi. Dan mereka yang sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi antis akan kita rangkul kembali menjadi bagian dari ELF," Ryeowook tersenyum menenangkan.

"Saat ini, kita harus tetap berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk ELF yang selalu mendukung kita. Jangan jadikan hal ini sebagai alasan yang membuat kita tak tampil maksimal untuk ELF. Bukankah hal seperti ini sudah sangat biasa di dunia hiburan?" Shindong menepuk pundak Eunhyuk pelan.

"Masih banyak ELF yang menunggu kita, Hyung," Kyuhyun ikut menguatkan.

"Aku rasa mereka yang marah adalah EunHae Shipper. Mereka pasti memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat foto kau dan IU," Donghae terlihat bercanda, dan itu berhasil membuat sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Eunhyuk.

"Percayalah, Hyukkie, ELF akan selalu mendukungmu bagaimanapun dirimu. Selama kau tidak berbuat salah, kau tidak perlu khawatir ELF akan meninggalkanmu. Untuk itu, sebagai balasan dari kepercayaan yang ELF berikan padamu, kau juga harus mempercayai mereka. Kau harus memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Untuk peri-peri kita di luar sana yang tak hentinya memberi dukungan untukmu dan kita semua."

Sepertinya ucapan Donghae berhasil meyakinkan Eunhyuk. Terlihat dari senyum yang semakin lebar di wajah Eunhyuk. Serta air matanya yang telah berhenti mengalir. Kelegaan juga terpancar dari wajahnya saat ini.

"Gomawo Hyungdeul, Dongsaengdeul," ucap Eunhyuk masih sedikit parau.

"Cheonmaneyo, Hyukkie. Sudah sepantasnya kan kita saling menguatkan di saat seperti ini. Karena kau tak pernah berdiri sendiri. Ada kami dan juga ELF yang akan selalu berjalan beriringan denganmu," Yesung berucap bijak.

Leeteuk terlihat gelisah di kamarnya. Saat ini ia telah menyelesaikan seluruh kegiatannya hari ini. Ia tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke dorm. Merasa sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan dongsaengnya, terutama Eunhyuk.

Saat istirahat tadi, Leeteuk memang mencoba mencari tahu berita mengenai Eunhyuk dan IU. Dan saat ia mendapati berita yang menghebohkan itu, satu yang muncul di benaknya, bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk saat ini? Eunhyuk pasti merasa sangat tertekan. Belum lagi kabar yang mengatakan banyak ELF yang menjadi antis karena beredarnya foto tersebut.

Leeteuk melirik jam yang ada disamping meja nakasnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengambil ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi salah satu dongsaengnya. Setidaknya perasaannya akan jauh lebih baik setelah mengetahui kabar dongsaengnya di dorm.

_Uriga mannage doen narul chugboghanun ee bamun  
Hanulen dari pyo-igo byoldurun misojijyo_

Lantunan lagu Believe terdengar memenuhi ruang tengah dorm Super Junior. Setelah berhasil menenangkan Eunhyuk tadi, seluruh member memang memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan waktu yang mereka miliki saat ini untuk terus memantau reaksi yang diberikan ELF lewat _acc_ twitter mereka masing-masing. Dan betapa mereka bersyukur saat tahu begitu banyak ELF yang menyemangati Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang merasa ponselnya berdering bergegas bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada tak jauh darinya. Senyum terulas di wajah tampannya saat melihat nama siapa yang muncul di display ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo," sapa Donghae ceria.

"Yeoboseo, Hae-ah. Bagaimana keadaan kalian disana?"

"Kami baik-baik saja, Hung. Hyung sendiri bagaimana? Apa kegiatan Hyung hari ini sudah selesai?"

Seluruh member Super Junior langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae begitu mendengar ucapan Donghae barusan. Mereka yakin, yang saat ini menghubungi Donghae adalah Leeteuk.

"Ne, aku baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatanku hari ini satu jam yang lalu. Hae-ah, bisa aku bicara dengan Hyukkie?"

Donghae terdiam sebentar. Ia melirik ke arah Eunhyuk yang tampak memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Hyung tahu soal berita yang beredar hari ini?"

Terdengar Leeteuk menghela nafas di seberang sana. Sejujurnya Donghae juga khawatir Hyung tersayangnya itu akan kecewa dengan berita yang beredar hari ini. Ia juga takut Eunhyuk akan kembali menangis jika saja Leeteuk benar-benar merasa kecewa padanya.

"Ne, aku tahu berita itu. Maka dari itu, aku harus bicara dengan Hyukkie. Aku khawatir padanya, Hae. Dia ada di dorm, kan?"

Senyum langsung terukir di wajah Donghae begitu mendengar ucapan Leeteuk barusan. Kekhawatirannya langsung sirna begitu saja.

"Ne, Hyung, kami semua ada di dorm saat ini. Kalau begitu, aku berikan ponselku pada Hyukkie."

Donghae langsung menyerahkan ponselnya pada Eunhyuk tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Leeteuk. Eunhyuk sendiri menerima ponsel Donghae dengan ragu. Ia benar-benar takut Leeteuk akan memarahinya.

"Hyung, mianhae. Mianhae karena aku sudah membuatmu kecewa," Eunhyuk langsung berkata tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Leeteuk bicara.

Terdengar Leeteuk tertawa kecil di seberang sana. Jelas saja hal itu membuat kening Eunhyuk berkerut.

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf, Hyukkie? Kau sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan. Aku mengenalmu bukan satu dua hari. Aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari 5 tahun. Aku tahu seperti apa dirimu. Dan aku percaya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tak seperti berita yang beredar. Benar, kan?"

Eunhyuk tak dapat berkata apa-apa mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Sungguh, dirinya sama sekali tak menduga kalau Leeteuk akan berkata seperti ini.

"Tapi, Hyung, karena foto itu banyak ELF yang ..."

"Menjadi antis? Hyukkie, kau tak perlu khawatirkan soal itu. Tanpa ELF kita memang bukan apa-apa, tapi bukan berarti kita harus takut dibenci sejumlah ELF jika lebih banyak ELF yang memberikan dukungannya pada kita. Terlebih lagi saat kita tak melakukan suatu kesalahan yang memang akan membuat ELF membenci kita. Saat istirahat siang tadi, aku memantau twitter milikmu. Dan aku lihat, jumlah ELF yang mendukungmu jauh lebh banyak dari jumlah mereka yang membencimu. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, Hyukkie."

Suara lembut milik Leeteuk benar-benar memberi ketenangan dalam hati Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Justru aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Aku takut kau terlalu stress memikirkan hal ini. Kau tahu, aku tak bisa tenang sebelum aku mendengar langsung suaramu. Aku hanya berharap, Hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulmu yang lain mampu memberikan ketenangan untukmu di saat seperti ini. Kalaupun mereka tidak bisa melakukannya, jangan pernah sungkan untuk menghubungiku, Hyukkie. Karena, aku masih tetap Hyungmu, kan?"

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat terakhir Leeteuk.

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Sampai kapanpun kau adalah Hyung terbaik yang ku miliki. Ah, ani, bukan hanya untukku, tapi juga untuk yang lain. Gomawo, Hyung. Mianhae aku sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"Ne, gwaenchana, Hyukkie. Berjanjilah untuk lebih berhati-hati ke depannya. Ingat posisimu saat ini. Kau adalah seorang idola. Memiliki banyak orang yang mencintaimu di seluruh pelosok dunia ini. Jangan kau jadikan masalah ini sebagai beban. Tapi jadikan hal ini sebagai cambuk untukmu menjadi lebih baik lagi. Tunjukkan pada dunia, bahwa kau patut dicintai. Bahwa kau dapat memberikan yang terbaik yang bisa kau berikan untuk membalas cinta dari ELF. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo, Hyung. Jeongmal gomawoyo, Hyung. Aku menjadi jauh lebih tenang setelah mendengar suaramu."

"Cheonmaneyo, Hyukkie. Oh, ya, kalau kau memang memiliki hubungan dengan IU, ceritakan padaku, ne?"

"Aish, Hyung, jangan meledekku," Eunhyuk mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal mendengar ledekan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk sendiri langsung tertawa di seberang sana. Ia membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Eunhyuk saat ia meledeknya seperti tadi.

"Hyung, jangan menertawakanku seperti itu," Eunhyuk langsung protes saat Leeteuk tak henti-hentinya tertawa.

"Hahaha... Mian, mian. Aku sudah tenang mendengar suaramu. Ingat untuk jaga kesehatan kalian disana. Sampaikan salamku untuk yang lain, ne? Aku tutup dulu telponnya. Annyeong, Hyukkie."

"Annyeong, Hyung."

Donghae langsung memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Leeteuk Hyung tidak marah padamu, kan?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. Kini kelegaan benar-benar terpancar dari wajahnya. Baginya tak ada yang lebih penting dari perasaan Leeteuk saat ini. Ia tak ingin membuat Hyungnya itu kecewa. Tapi untung saja, Leeteuk bisa mengerti. Bahkan memberikan dukungan untuknya. Sungguh, Leeteuk memang _Angel Without Wings_ yang dikirimkan untuk mereka. Di saat sedang berjauhan seperti saat ini saja, Leeteuk mampu memberi ketenangan bagi dongsaengnya.

"Leeteuk Hyung menitipkan salam untuk kalian. Leeteuk Hyung berpesan agar kita menjaga kesehatan kita selama Leeteuk Hyung wamil," Eunhyuk menyampaikan pesan dari Leeteuk.

"Ah, Leeteuk Hyung selalu saja mengkhawatirkan kita. Benar-benar malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk kita semua," celetuk Siwon.

"Aku setuju. Lihat saja Hyukkie. Wajahnya saat ini menjadi lebih cerah dari beberapa saat sebelum bicara dengan Leeteuk Hyung. Aku jamin, pasti tadi Leeteuk Hyung memberikan kalimat-kalimat motivasi padanya" Kangin menambahkan.

"Tapi bukan berarti kita selalu merepotkan Leeteuk Hyung. Usahakan kita memberikan yang terbaik untuk ELF selama Leeteuk Hyung wamil. Kita buktikan pada Leeteuk Hyung kalau kita bisa diandalkan selama ia pergi menjalani kewajibannya. Jangan sampai kita membuatnya cemas dan mengkhawatirkan keadaan kita disini. Arraseo?"

"Ne, Hyung. Arraseo," jwab member yang lain kompak.

Yesung tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban dari dongsaengnya. Sebagai member tertua saat ini, Yesung harus mampu memberikan rasa nyaman dan ketenangan untuk dongsaengnya yang lain. Ia tak ingin menambah beban pikiran Leeteuk.

"_Aku janji, selama Leeteuk Hyung menjalani wamil dan aku belum pergi menjalani kewajibanku itu, aku akan berusaha menjadi Hyung yang baik untuk yang lain. Aku akan berusaha memberi kenyamanan untuk yang lain. Walau aku tak akan bisa sepertimu, Hyung. Percayakan semua pada kami,_" Yesung berucap dalam hati sambil memandang sebuah figura mereka bertiga belas yang ada di ruang tengah dorm.

~Fin~

Yogyakarta, 11 November 2012

Cuap-cuap Author:

Annyeong, Eka Imnida, bangapta, chingu.  
ini fanfict kedua aku di FFn, semoga kalian suka.  
Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari foto HyukPpa sama IU yang beredar luas.  
Jujur, author nyesek bgt waktu tahu berita itu, author kaget waktu denger berita banyak yg unfoll HyukPpa trus jdi antis,  
author juga mikir, gimana ya perasaan Uri Leader kalo tahu semua ini, jadi makin nyesek aja.

segitu aja deh cuap2nya, semoga chingu suka sama ceritanya, ya.  
ditunggu reviewnya :)


End file.
